1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic censer with a detachable incense which uses an LED as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional censers include seats and incenses inserted to the seats. A typical incense includes a bamboo core and aromatic biotic materials coated on the core. When burned, the aromatic biotic materials release large amounts of smoke. The burning incenses may ignite surrounding articles to fire; furthermore, the released smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to health.
Generally, electronic censers are used to replace the traditional censers. An electronic censer includes a seat and an electronic incense inserted in the seat. The electronic incense is made of light guiding material in the form of a rod. The seat includes a light source which is an LED. However, the incense should be fixed to the seat to generate the effectiveness of the burning incense. The incense cannot be used separately from the seat meanwhile still have the burning effectiveness to do the worship which is the general practice for Buddhism and Taoism. Therefore, the use of the conventional electronic censer to replace the traditional censer is not totally satisfied.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic censer with a detachable incense which can overcome the described limitations.